godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:God Of War Master
Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Orbs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Manas101 (Talk) 14:35, April 7, 2010 Grammatical errors Hi. I just wanted to ask you, could you at least run all your texts through a spelling corrector before you post them? There are a lot of errors in your grammar and spelling, not to mention your overall sentence structure. And furthermore, those pictures you have added to the Chests page and Mortals page, please add them at the bottom of the page, and size them down so they don't take up half of the page. Lastly, the Fear Kratos picture I have uploaded is basically for use on the Fear Kratos Costume page only. If you really plan on using it on your profile (which I rather you didn't), at least have the courtesy of telling me. ~~KratosGodofWar~~ : A malfunctioning keyboard could be the issue, although it doesn't seem very plausible that your keyboard is responsible for incorrect vowels being used, or words switching places with other words to create completely random looking sentences. : And as I recall, I said "at least have the courtesy of telling me", so boil all you want, you're free to use it, but all I am saying is: "give credit where credit is due". : ~~KratosGodofWar~~ OK Page Creation I've brought your page 'Chamber of Poseidon' up for deletion... Please check if pages already exist or not before you start creating new ones. The habit, when creating new pages, is to create them with their namesake first, for example 'Poseidon's Chamber', instead of 'Chamber of Poseidon'. Please double check existing pages in the future. It is not hard to check; just see the bottom of the page of the god in question (for example check Related Pages under Poseidon) KratosGodofWar 14:50, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Wath happend !? I watched on the wiki and I only found Poseidon's Chamber ! Please stop saying that I do al the bad ! I'm trying my best to not screw it up !!!! GodofWarMaster 22:19, May 4 2010 (UTC) EDIT : It's hard to satisfy you while I have exams ! If Poseidon's Chamber already exists, why create a 'Chamber of Poseidon' page? They were duplicates, and those are not allowed. KratosGodofWar 19:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Man, I didn't make that page , I swear GodofWarMaster 22:36 ,May 4 2010 (UTC) Edit : I think you got something with me ! I hold no grudges. Not against you, and not against anyone else. But if you did not create the page, why go all berserk over it being deleted for being a duplicate, I wonder? KratosGodofWar 06:43, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ??????????????????????????? I don't remember going beserk on a page just you heard of I quote: <> That sort of qualifies, doesn't it? You say you didn't make the page, yet you're ranting on about it... KratosGodofWar 09:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) (Letting this to die) Hey wath happened !? I just entered some articles and they're with minor screw ups ! Stupis unregistered contributors. Seems you resolved the problem . Know whos the idiot? GodofWarMaster 13:49, May 5 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, I do! At first, he was indeed unregistered, under this page. Now, he's created a nickname, and he's still doing stupid edits. I recenty had to undo another one. You'll find him here now, including the small wink towards me (read the photo caption). Do me a favour, and try to keep track of what he does (check the Contributions tab). I'm doing the same. But I'm not sure if I can keep up with what he f**cks up, AND do my job at the same time. KratosGodofWar 11:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Who is the culprit? Who screwed the pages of Scorpius Harpy Queen etc.? This guy.. KratosGodofWar if you are looking for updates you should know this stupid 10 year old is devastating the wiki ! and I think you should ban him (I repaired the wiki problems /pages) 10 year old is quite hard to believe, but he acts like a kid, that's for sure. I would ban him if I could, but I don't have admin rights. Manas101 (admin) doesn't know how to either. I've prepared something though. In the meantime we're going to have to continue to undo his vandalism for now. KratosGodofWar 20:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC) OK for the moment his isn't here GodofWarMaster , May 6, 2010, (UTC) Deleting articles Since God of War III has been pot in sale every idiot comes here and poots wath he wants on our articles. =[